minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Liras
"I am the only one who knows this. All the other Herobrinians do not know, they just blindly follow whatever Herobrine tells them. This is not the way I will live." ::::: '-Liras '''on '''The Redblockian War' Liras, full name being Heraro Lirashioka Herobrinia Limli, is a famous Herobrinian that lived during the War Of Redblock. Because he was born with genetic parents (rather than born by mutation), Liras was born a Herobrinian. Some conspiracy theorists think that Liras originally came from an Oblivion Timeline (possibly the same one as Scourge's, Souilleber's, The Cychopath's, and Verrückt's), but had his whole timeline swapped out with his normal one in order to bring him into existence by an infamous gang of Oblivion Creepers . Family Liras's mother was a common Herobrinian, however his father was Scourge. Because of this, Liras had several genes passed on that others did not. For example, he could experience full emotions, did not have to work in a group, and was entirely capable of preforming actions on his own. Moreover, he had a fifth brain that works surprizingly similar to a human brain, allowing him to think much like us and become consiously aware that he is thinking. He knows Scourgis and English. Thus the black skin was inherited by Scourge, as the main Scourgan colors are black and royal (dark) purple. History Liras was born purely by accident; he was not wanted by Scourge and was driven away at two months old. He was born long before Scourge hypnotized Herobrine, and out of his mother's inherited instincts, he fled to the Herobrinians. His instincts were soon dropped, however, and often took actions that were not ordered, thus getting him into a lot of trouble and was nicknamed "The Rebel". Scourge had long forgotten his son, and when the news spread of the Herobrinian's biggest oddball, he didn't recognize that they were talking about Liras. His middle name, Lirashioka, is Heoritha (Herobrinian's main language) for "Independant", hence his unatural and uneeded desire to be in a group. Liras was 60 (Herobrinians age three times faster than humans, meaning that if he were human, he would be 20) years old when Scourge finally hypnotized Herobrine. Liras immediatly recognized his father, but Scourge paid no attention to his son. Liras was the only Herobrinian to notice Herobrine's "distant" appearance and was the first and only to piece together what his father was doing. Despite his differences, Liras still obeyed Herobrine's commands without question like all other Herobrinians, however he noticed his sudden want of war with the Redblockians and was ordered to attack Outpost Furia while posessing a body. Reluctantly, he followed his commands and tore down the outpost within minutes. This was the start of the War Of Redblock. Shortly after, Liras was given strict orders to search for the Redblockians that had fled to apparently a secret hideout. Several other Herobrinians accompanied him and they went to search. They didn't know where to begin looking, however, and ended up walking in circles deep in the Nether. Liras then ventured into the Redblockian Hub while still having one of the remaining Herobrinians tagging along. He checked the Underwater Spire, having no luck. But when he re-entered the portal, he was in a completely different place. He turned around again, hoping to get back to the Spire, when he entered yet another place in the edge of an underground ravine. There, he found the escaped Redblockians in the Stronghold, and out of instinct, attacked them and ravaged the remains. Liras heard lots of one of the escaped Redblockians and wanted to test his strength. After challenging EpicFailiure to a second Wither-fight in the End in the fourth round, he suddenly realized that Scourge was simply using his kin for his own purposes rather than to bring them victory. Purely outside of orders, he told the Redblockian what Scourge was really doing and that his enemies are not the Herobrinians, but his father. It was a very difficult desicion, but Liras agreed that the only way to stop his father was to fight him. Hence Liras's nickname "The Rebel", he separated himself from the Herobrinians and allied with the Redblockians in order to fight Scourge and the rest of ScourgeGang. Although his family line did not influence trust with the remainder of the Redblockians, he vowed to fight his father and whoever else he needed to brawl with in order to save his kind from Scourge. Mysteriously, after Scourge cast a spell on the body he was trapped in, it forced him out and nobody heard from him since. Some think that he was thrown in th Pit of Hyuna, or attacked by Scourgans. Trivia *The boss version of Liras is much more violent and aggressive than this one. **The boss version also has bigger wings. Category:Herobrinians Category:Mob Variations